Matrix: Generation Y
by M.O.D
Summary: The days of Keanu are slightly passed, and the fight is still going strong. The Matrix, 15 years on....


Leyla took a deep breath and jumped.  
  
Above her two agents stood on top of the building, looking down. In the darkness of the night all they saw were the paths below with people making their way home after a long day at work. They nodded at eachother knowingly. There was no-way a young amatuer would make that jump. She was as good as dead.  
  
Leyla's stomach leaped into her mouth as she fell. She closed her eyes and concentrated.  
  
This isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real....  
  
She opened her eyes and looked below her. The streets busied along and no- one had noticed the young girl hitting the air with great speed as she came closer to the ground. She spied a pole and got herself ready.  
  
It's like a game Leyla, except your mind is the joystick and you will make it move!  
  
She stretched out her hands and quickly grabbed hold of the passing pole which had been supporting someone's washing line between the two buildings.  
  
Close one!...  
  
She edged her way along the pole and grabbed hold of the large pipe leading it's way down the side of the building from the gutter some 50 metres up. She took a strong grip between her legs and slid. She glided down 15 storeys almost effortlessly and as soon as her feet hit the ground she was off.  
  
"Back. You were lucky that time, my child," said The Oracle.  
  
"Yeah, sorry..." Leyla mumbled and mad her way to her room.  
  
The Oracle had raised Leyla since she was left on her doorstep. The Oracle knew who Leyla belonged to, although she did not say a thing as she could see Leyla was not ready. She fixed up her casserolle and sat it at the table.  
  
"Kids! Dinner is ready!" She called to the other children she looked after. Unlike Leyla, the other children had been picked from orphanages around the world.  
  
The children came and sat up at the table as Leyla just slumped in her chair. The Oracle raised her eyebrow at her and Leyla struggled up.  
  
"Bet my mum, or dad wouldn't care how I sit," grumbled Leyla. "That's if they're still alive, the selfish bastards."  
  
"Don't think you can fool me Leyla. I know what you said," The Oracle scorned her.  
  
"Well they left me on a door-step didn't they?!"  
  
"Yes, but would you say that was a bad thing, as you wouldn't have been able to realise your true self unless you were abandoned?"  
  
Leyla thought for a moment. She had thought about this a lot. If she hadn't been abandoned on The Oracle's door-step she may have never learned the truth. The Oracle said that one day she would be learned enough to go out into the real world.  
  
The Oracle also thought. She knew that Leyla's parents watched her constantly and cared very much about her. She also knew how hurt they would be if they could hear Leyla's remark.  
  
Leyla finished up her dinner and slipped back into her room again. Her room was her personal place. Where she could lose herself in fantasies about the real world. Where she would drown herself in thoughts and dreams. A lot of the time she was hardly there at all. Too drawn into a mind full of ideas. She sat down and ripped off a piece of paper from her black note-book. In silver pen she wrote down the Pros. and Cons. of living in the real world.  
  
Pro: I would be free and able to help in the battle to free others.  
  
Con: There are many dangers.  
  
Pro: Dangers are exciting and it's not worth living if you don't take risks.  
  
Con: If I'm not killed by machines out there, then I'll be killed by agents when I return into The Matrix.  
  
Pro: Rather die a free soul than a prisoned one.  
  
She convinced herself and went to her drawer. She took out a small flat box and unlocked it with the key on her necklace. The top sprang open and inside lay a small plastic card she had purchased earlier with her Christmas money. Stuck to the card with a post-it was a quickly scribbled number she had stolen from The Oracle's emergency phone number book. She put both the plastic phone card and the post-it into her pocket and hurried out of the door while The Oracle was baking some Anzac biscuits in the klitchen. She stepped out of the block of appartments into the cool night air and set off to find the nearest public phone.  
  
Back in the kitchen The Oracle smiled to herself. It was time.  
  
Leyla nervously stuck in the phone card and dialed the number. It rang once...twice...  
  
Come on, come on, come on....  
  
Three times...  
  
"Operator..."  
  
"Uh hi...um this is..."  
  
The phone line went dead. Leyla looked up to see directly down the barrel of some sort of gun. Holding the gun was what she feared. An agent.  
  
"Look who survived," snarled the agent. "But not for long..."  
  
Leyla ducked just as the bullet left the barrel. It missed her by less than a centimetre.  
  
I didn't know I could be that fast...  
  
The agent suddenly opened his mouth to scream but not a sound left his mouth. Suddenly with the screeching of a broken smoke detector he exploded - but her didn't. He imploded more like it. He just folded into himself and vanished. Standing behind him was a man dressed totally in black. It didn't look like an agent but Leyla knew she couldn't trust him. She cowered in the corner of the telephone booth.  
  
"Get up," demanded the man.  
  
She slowly stood up and in doing so got a good look at the person who saved her life. She saw he was quite good looking actually. If she was maybe twenty years older she probably would've gone for him. He took off his sunglasses to reveal a pair of beautiful brown eyes that for some reason looked quite familiar to her.  
  
"What were you doing?!" asked the man.  
  
"I..I just wanted to ring the outside world. I wanted to talk to someone."  
  
"Do you realise you could've killed yourself?!"  
  
Leyla was starting to get a bit annoyed with this man. For a lifesaver he didn't seem very sympathetic.  
  
"Oh what? Now suddenly you're my dad?! Give me a break man, I don't even have a dad. He left me on a doorstep."  
  
"The Oracle says you're ready to come into the real world now."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"No."  
  
"How do you know all this?"  
  
"She told me."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Neo, but don't call me that."  
  
"What am I supposed to call you then?"  
  
"Come quickly. The others are waiting for you."  
  
Leyla and Neo arrived at a tall, shady building. He led her into a small room where there sat a dark man with kind eyes, but other-wise very stern looking. He smiled. Leyla decided she liked him.  
  
"Here take this and sit down," advised the man. "I am Morpheous, by the way."  
  
Leyla smiled in return and took the red pill which The Oracle had told her about. This was it. She was finally going to be set free.  
  
They put some heart monitors on her and waited.  
  
Leyla turned to where a broken mirror sat next to her. Suddenly the pieces of it came together. She looked back at her reflection. At her red luscious lips, she wasn't sure which parent she received them from but she had to be thankful to them. She looked at her small spotless nose and then at her eyes. Her dark brown eyes. She suddenly remembered Neo's eyes. So that's where she had seen them.  
  
She reached out towards the mirror and looked at Neo in the reflection. He gave her a reasurring smile. The mirror clung like glad wrap to her fingers as it liquified and spread through-out her body. She felt as if she was entering into the waters of Antartica in just a bikini. It edged its way up to her neck and into her mouth. She all of a sudden found herself in what seemed like a clear coffin, swimming in some kind of a jelly. She gasped for air. An undertow pulled her back under and she slid down a pipe which reminded her of the water slide they had at Water World. Then she dropped. She landed in a sewer-like drain and started to get carried off. Just at that point a large hook that looked like it was from a skill-tester picked her up and pulled her into an open hatch-way. That was all she could remember.  
  
Leyla woke to a woman stroking her head.  
  
"Shh...it's okay," reasurred the woman.  
  
"How long have I been here?" asked Leyla weakly.  
  
"About a week."  
  
"Whoa..."  
  
The woman grinned.  
  
"I think I'll go back to sleep a bit," said Leyla.  
  
"Okay."  
  
As Leyla closed her eyes she transfixed her vision on the woman's luscious red lips.  
  
Leyla awkwardly wandered into what seemed to be a kitchen. An enthusiastic man came and greeted her.  
  
"Hey I'm Tank. It's great to finally meet you."  
  
Confused and dazed, Leyla gave a slight smile and shook his hand.  
  
To her right Morpheous stood. He greeted her by nodding and left the room with Tank, leaving her alone with Neo and the woman who she saw before.  
  
Neo and the woman sat close. Leyla stood facing opposite them in silence. Finally Neo broke the unnatural quietness.  
  
"Good to see you're well!" said Neo, as he took hold of the woman's hand as they stood up to join Leyla.  
  
"Uh yeah...So let me guess. You guys are together, no?"  
  
Neo and the woman exchanged glances, looked down and chuckled to themselves.  
  
"Yes, we are."  
  
"So who are you?" asked Leyla pointing to the woman.  
  
"I'm Trinity."  
  
"Cool..."  
  
"Okay, Leyla I think you better sit down," said Neo.  
  
Leyla took a seat and listened intently.  
  
"Well, uh..." started Neo.  
  
"Neo and I, we're...we're your parents," Trinity said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We've watched you grow up before our eyes. Haven't you ever wondered why you were so much more advanced with your skills than the other children living with The Oracle?"  
  
Leyla was shocked. She had a family. She had parents. It was too much information.  
  
"So you're..." Leyla pointed to Neo, "...You're my dad?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Oh no! I thought my dad was attractive!!! Eww!!!  
  
"Okay...And you're my mum?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Leyla stood up. She wobbled a bit. She felt a bit faint.  
  
Trinity rushed over to her.  
  
"It's okay. Breathe. Better?"  
  
Leyla nodded.  
  
"So if you're my parents, why wasn't I born here and how did I get into The Matrix?"  
  
"Well, Trinity...Uh I mean, you're mum and I knew that you would be helpful in the battle to release others. If we had you here it would've been impossible to get you into The Matrix. The Oracle agreed to look after you until you were old enough to be freed."  
  
"Why didn't you visit me?!" said Leyla getting frustrated. She had tears in her eyes.  
  
"We couldn't let you know we were your parents other wise the agents would find out and have you killed."  
  
Leyla sat back down. She had waited all this time to be released and to find her parents, but to have it happen to her all at once? She couldn't handle it.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Please review if you want more : ) 


End file.
